Eyes of the Sky
by Aeondragon
Summary: AU Almost ten years ago, Naruto Namikaze fled Konohagakure, leaving his family behind. With his extremely rare bloodline, he became one of the strongest ninja alive. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is one I've been thinking about writing for a while. Out of a number of plot bunnies I've thought of, this is the one that a friend of mine liked best. The idea behind this story is a bloodline I've been thinking about for a long time. I wanted to create a powerful eye bloodline that actually had something to do with sight. I'll be publishing a second chapter in a day or two containing a description of this Naruto, his bloodline, and some of his primary techniques. **

**The gist of the Soragan is that it allows the user to get a birds eye view of the situation. Of course, in comparison with the Sharingan and Rinnegan, that isn't too much help. So, I gave it a couple unique properties and a huge level of elemental control. The complete description will be coming in a bit, but, all and all, I think I gave it the ability to compete with the Rinnegan. **

**Naruto does not have the Kyuubi sealed in him, and probably won't for most of my stories. In this one, its his sister. His parents are alive, and he left Konoha at age 8. A bit unrealistic, but Kakashi was a chunin at 6 and Itachi was an ANBU captain at only 13, so I think that Naruto, with a bloodline this strong and genius level intellect, could escape, especially if he's living with the Kage, who ignores him for the most part.**

**By the way, Naruto has received no formal ninja training. He managed to get ahold of a Rasengan scroll, but that was the only technique he formally learned from Konoha. He never even learned the Clone, Replacement, or Transformation techniques. **

**Check my profile for a list of stories I think I'll be writing and putting up for a while. I'll be setting that up in a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Get out of here! Run! He can't move from this spot!" Kakashi ordered from the water prison. Zabuza smirked as he formed clones from the surrounding water with a one handed seal.

"Sure, go ahead, run. Just leave the bridge builder behind and I'll let you go."

"Like hell!" A girl with light red hair shouted. "I'm not going anywhere! Let Kakashi go, or else!"

"Listen to me, Kasumi!" Kakashi shouted.

"You think a little brat like-?" Zabuza's retort was cut off by the sudden appearance of a blonde boy and girl.

"That is Zabuza, right?" The girl asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, this is him, Yugito." The boy turned to look at Zabuza directly, ignoring the Konoha genin and the bridgebuilder. Zabuza saw his eyes and froze momentarily. They were perfect mirror images of the sky, minus the sun.

"Zabuza Momochi? We are here to collect that sword on behalf of the Kiri Rebellion. You can come with us to Kiri, or try to fight us and die." Mei Terumi, the resistance leader, had already sent numerous envoys to Zabuza, so he doubted that the man would come quietly.

"HA!" Zabuza laughed. "You think a couple of no name brats like the two of you can do a thing to me?"

"I take it you're not surrendering?" The boy asked, not bothering to correct his ignorance.

"Like hell! The only way I'd be going back is if I'd be made Mizukage!"

Naruto held out a hand to his side. "Last chance, Zabuza."

The swordsman laughed. "Just try it, brat!"

"With pleasure." Naruto smirked. A sphere of spiraling chakra formed in his palm. "Suiton! Enkai Yari!" (Water Style: Ocean Spear) He called out, causing a spear of water to erupt from the water beneath Zabuza, who leapt out of the way, before letting out a yelp as wind blades from above tore into his arm. The damage was mostly superficial, as he had already begun to avoid it.

"You little brat!" Zabuza roared as he raised his blade into a ready position, only to curse as another blast of wind exploded from the sky, nearly hitting him. The brat could do powerful techniques without handseals! He dodged back and forth, narrowly avoiding the wind blasts, not realizing that the blasts were herding him towards the shore. He avoided one last blast, before every instinct screamed for him to move. He brought his blade up, using the broad flat of the weapon to block Naruto's jutsu.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called with a smirk. He'd always enjoyed showing off his superiority with the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu to Konoha ninja. Zabuza cursed as the sphere ground into his blade. The rapidly spinning sphere snapped off most of the blade, sending the half he wasn't holding flying away. Zabuza used the distraction to throw himself backwards, narrowly dodging more blasts of wind and the weakened Rasengan. He slapped one hand onto a seal on the blade, releasing a large amount of blood. The blade rapidly regrew.

"This is your last chance, Zabuza." Naruto informed the man. "Come with us, or I will kill you."

"Fuck you, you little shit! You broke my blade!" His hands flashed through hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)

Naruto smirked again and raised a hand. This was kind of a pain to pull off, but it would show the man just how outclassed he was. "Suiton: Kai." (Water Style: Release) The jutsu dispersed into particles of water, much to the shock of Zabuza. "Raiton: Yaiba!" (Lightning Style: Sword) Naruto called, his arm suddenly wreathed in crackling lightning chakra that extended a full foot past his knife hand.

Zabuza didn't even get a chance to react as Naruto lunged forward, his arm extended. The blade of lightning chakra ripped a hole in Zabuza's gut, piercing all the way through until his palm was flat against the man's abdomen, having opened enough not to be touching the hole. "Rikou." (Discharge) Naruto hissed.

Suddenly, the lightning chakra seemed to pulse and vanish, heralding an earth-shattering scream from the taller man, who's nerves seemed to explode. Naruto's eyes were cold as pressed two fingers to the convulsing man's chest, right above his heart. "Fuuton: Kazekawa." (Wind Style: Wind Stream) A beam of wind ripped a second hole in Zabuza, destroying his heart.

Yugito pounced onto the body, sealing it and the sword into a scroll. "We got it, Naruto. The war'll be over in a couple of weeks." She jumped back to land and turned back to wait for him.

Naruto nodded and moved to follow, only to be stopped by the voice of Kasumi. "Naruto? That's you, isn't it, brother?"

Naruto didn't even bother turning to look at her. "Hello, Kasumi. Goodbye, Kasumi." He made to leave again, only to be stopped again.

"Nii-san, please! Come home! Mom and Dad are sorry! We all miss you!"

Naruto let out an emotionless laugh. "Like hell."

Naruto's attitude set off a nerve in the strawberry-blonde girl. She'd spent years worrying about him, and he didn't care? "Then I'll knock you out and make you come home!" Her hand came out and a sphere of spiraling chakra formed. She dashed towards him.

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger, visible despite their current state. His own Rasengan formed, his spinning much faster. He struck her sphere with his own. It was obvious who the stronger of the two was as Kasumi was forced to retreat.

"Pathetic." Naruto spat. "Is that the best you can do?"

Kasumi growled before making hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu!" (Fire Style: Grand Fireball) She breathed out a huge ball of fire.

Naruto snorted. "Suiton: Suigeki." (Water Style: Water Strike) A bolt of water erupted from the air before him, punching through her fireball and slamming into her gut with the force of a sledgehammer. She doubled over, crying out in pain.

Her male teammate moved to retaliate, only to freeze from an inarticulate scream of rage from the trees. "You killed Zabuza!" A voice shrieked. "I'll kill you! Hyoton: Hyoryuudan!" (Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet) A dragon formed of ice exploded from the trees, shooting towards Naruto. He began to turn to face it, only for Yugito to jump in front of him. "I won't let you touch Naruto! Katon: Gokakyu!" (Fire Style: Grand Fireball) The normally C-rank jutsu was a dark purple and slammed into the dragon, burning it away with ease.

The ice user, who'd leapt out of the trees, was shocked at their jutsu having been so easily countered. Yugito wasn't finished, and dragged her hand, held in a claw down. "Oniton: Kiriorosu!" (Demon Style: Slash Downward) Blades of purple energy erupted from each nail, slashing through the air.

The ice user cursed and threw themselves out of the way, their eyes widening as the chakra blades ripped through the trees. "Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!" (Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors) They called, summoning panes of water that froze into ice. The mirrors were in a dome that encompassed both Naruto and Yugito. The ice ninja tried to touch a mirror, only to throw themselves out of the dome as Yugito's eyes shifted, becoming purple and slitted. "Nekomata Endan!" (Forked Cat Flame Bullet) She roared. This fireball was enormous and consumed all of the mirrors in front of her, burning them into nothingness. The breaking of most of the mirrors ended the jutsu. Yugito's body was shrouded in dark purple chakra now.

The ice user began to panic, seeing Yugito's chakra wreathed form. They formed something like one hundred hand seals with incredible speed, before throwing their hands out, for what was obviously their ultimate jutsu. "Hyoton: Hyouki!" (Ice Style: Ice Age) What appeared to be a glacier exploded from thin air, growing and expanding towards the catlike kunoichi and Naruto.

Yugito's eyes widened, before they closed briefly. When she opened them again, her whole body seemed to shudder, before growing into a monstrous form: A two-tailed cat formed entirely of dark purple fire. Motes of dark energy began to gather in front of the cat's mouth, forming a sphere, which was promptly swallowed, making the cat expand almost comedically. "Oniton: Nibiko Imari!" (Demon Style: Two Tailed Menacing Ball) She roared, unleashing a colossal beam of energy that annihilated the ice and a half-mile of forest. There wasn't even ash left of the ice user, or the ground they'd been standing on.

Naruto glanced over at Kasumi, and was mildly surprised to see that she'd leapt in front of her teammates. She was wrapped in blood-red dark power, and had formed a sphere of that energy around her teammates to protect them from the blast wave's edge. Oniton: Nibiko Tate (Demon Style: Two Tailed Shield), was the name of the technique. One of the most basic jinchuriki techniques, but one that was quite useful.

"Impressive." Naruto addressed his sister, who was now crouched on all fours, the sphere splitting in half and shrinking until it became two tails. "Controlling two tails like that. For a pampered princess, anyway."

Kasumi's voice was overlaid with a dark tone as she spoke. "You're coming home with me, nii-san, like it or not!" She roared, hurling herself forward, a red rasengan forming in her palm.

Naruto just shook his head. "Ah, I see. You're not controlling it. Just giving it a goal and a bit of basic guidance. Disappointing." His hand came back, held just above waist level. A quiet screeching sound could be heard as a white rasengan with four small blades extending around the circumference of the sphere formed.

"Rasengan!" Kasumi cried.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!" (Wind Style: Rasengan) Naruto declared as he slammed his Rasengan into that of the demon-induced Kasumi, who shrieked as his expanded, consuming her hand to the wrist. She threw herself back, clutching at her bleeding forearm and hissing like a wounded fox. Her hand was gone, but was reforming. Naruto mentally shook his head. The fox's regenerative powers were impressive.

Naruto raised his hand, another Rasengan forming. However, Kakashi stepped up. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, but I can't let you harm my student." He spoke softly.

"I won't let her go on a rampage, and not even the great Copy Nin Kakashi can stop a three tailed demon alone, especially when he's just lost to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Isn't that right, Uncle Kakashi?" Naruto spat the last words out like a curse. Their parents had treated Kakashi as their honorary uncle, but he'd been just as bad towards Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head, his hand held towards the ground. "You can't kill her. I won't allow it! Raiton: Raikiri!" (Lightning Style: Lightning Cutter) His hand was engulfed in lightning. Naruto just shook his head as Kakashi charged. He knew full well that it was mostly a bluff. The man was fairly low on chakra, and supposedly had a thousand jutsu to call upon. He was just trying to get Naruto to run from the infamous jutsu.

"You're no match for me, Kakashi. Suiton: Junsai." (Water Style: Water Shield) Kakashi's lunge was interrupted by a wall of water erupting from thin air. He tried to just charge through it, planning to use the Raikiri to cut through it, but was shocked when it formed to his thrust, not allowing him to move any further. It didn't react at all to the presence of the condensed lightning chakra. The jutsu was specifically designed to act as a wall, preventing movement through it.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened. The Junsai was dispersed, even as a blast of wind slammed into Kakashi, snuffing out the lightning jutsu and sending him flying behind his team. "Get behind me, Yugito!" Naruto ordered.

Somehow, even behind the wall of water, he'd seen the motes of energy forming a sphere in front of the now-3-tailed Kasumi, her skin beginning to tear away from the power of the chakra, which was several shades darker than the earlier cloak.

"Can you hear me now, Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked as he released the Rasengan. He took the answering growl from the enraged Kasumi to be a yes. "I'll tell you now. You will not touch me with that jutsu, and your host cannot currently survive the power it would take to beat my next shield. Know this and remember: Stronger demons than you have been subdued by these eyes of mine." Even as the Imari began to take shape, Kasumi's, or, rather, the Kyuubi's eyes widened. Half-remembered partial memories from before her creation were flashing through her mind and vanishing just as quickly.

"Taiyou Soragan." (Solar Soragan) Naruto spoke aloud, his voice filled with power. In his eyes, the mirrors of the sky were made complete by the addition of the sun. Naruto's hands came together, even as his eyes released a pulse of power that matched that released by the formation of the Imari. "Gunbi no Susanoo." (Armaments of Susanoo) Naruto invoked, pulling his hands apart, even as Kasumi's mouth opened to swallow the Imari. A rift in the air followed the path of his hands, even as the air behind him swirled and changed. Kasumi's body began to expand, even as another mirror of the sky formed behind Naruto, like a wall. Within this wall hovered a number of different weapons, each of them clearly not normal. At the base of the wall was an ocean.

Kasumi's body had almost fully consumed the Imari and was getting ready to discharge it, even as Naruto called out the name of his selected tool. "Tate no Suijin." (Shield of the Water God) His hands moved in a wide, circular motion, even as the ocean behind him emerged from the wall, tendrils of water emerging from it.

"Sanbiko Imari!" (Three Tailed Menacing Ball) The Kyuubi roared through Kasumi's mouth, unleashing the energy it had amassed, even as Naruto's shield reached completion. As it did, the demon realized that, as much as it hurt its pride, Naruto had spoken the truth. It would take almost twice as much power to pierce this barrier. It wasn't more than an inch or two thick, yet there was the depth of an ocean between each side of the barrier. The Imari struck the barrier, causing barely a ripple.

Before the Kyuubi could do anything else, Naruto's hand came up, the shield already dispersing back into the wall. A Rasengan was fully formed already, and Naruto invoked his next attack. "Rasenhappa." (Spiraling Explosive Blast) A beam of energy erupted from the side of the Rasengan, striking it in the side. The concentrated energy broke the stage 1 chakra cloak, hitting Kasumi and knocking her back. Naruto drew his hand back as if to throw something, and a spear detached itself from the wall, appearing in his hand.

Naruto spoke the final words that Kasumi would hear in this fight, "Sanfuu Yari." (Three Winds Spear), before throwing the glowing white spear of wind. The spear shot forward incredibly fast, even as a pair of spears formed some distance above him, at opposite angles. Each struck simultaneously at the exact same point, tearing through the chakra and into Kasumi's arm, leaving an asterisk-shaped mark. Kasumi was knocked out as the fox chakra receded from her system.

Naruto smirked at the two remaining dumbfounded Konohan ninja and the bridgebuilder, before grabbing Yugito's shoulder and speaking two words. "Fukumi Sori." (Atmosphere Warp) The air rippled and the two were gone, leaving only a gentle breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Jutsu Listing<strong>

All Japanese are from freedict . com

In order of appearance:

Suiton: Enkai Yari (Water Style: Ocean Spear): B-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This water jutsu, created by Naruto, creates jets of water that shoot out of a nearby body of water towards the target.

Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere): A-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Ninjutsu: This technique is the original creation of the Fourth Hokage, the result of reaching the highest level of shape manipulation of chakra. It creates a powerful sphere of spiraling chakra that expands upon contact, inflicting massive damage that drills through an opponent and sends them flying away. Naruto's mastery of this technique allows him to generate one hundred rotations within the sphere, rather than the dozen used by the Fourth Hokage.

Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet): B-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique creates a dragon shaped blast of water that shoots towards the target.

Suiton: Kai (Water Style: Release): N/A Rank – Elemental Chakra Control – Close Range – Chakra Control: This technique that Naruto developed can only be used by a ninja with elemental chakra control that both vastly exceeds that of their opponent as is of the same chakra type. The user can then take control of and dispel a used jutsu. This cannot even be attempted without the ability to interface with external chakra.

Raiton: Yaiba (Lightning Style: Sword): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Nintaijutsu: Developed spontaneously by Naruto to pierce the Raikage's Raiton: Yoroi. The user floods their limb with an enormous amount of Raiton chakra, flooding the synapses in the same manner as the Raiton: Yoroi, allowing an incredible boost to speed and strength for the user's limb that can even propel the user's body. The chakra creates an aura of electricity around the arm, extending no more than an inch from most of the arm, but extending more than a foot from the fingertips. It allows the user to block almost any attack, functioning almost as effectively as a shield, but the piercing power it grants makes it even more effective as a weapon. On contact, the energy can be discharged with the command Rikou (Discharge). The result is almost complete destruction of the target's nervous system, obliterating the target's electrical impulses.

Fuuton: Kazekawa (Wind Style: Wind Stream): A-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This wind technique, developed by Naruto, creates a thin beam of wind blades that travel along a straight path and cut through anything in their way.

Katon: Gokakyu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball): C-rank – Offensive – Close Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This fire technique is one a rather popular fire jutsu that is useful due to its power and ability to be shaped by the user. The chakra requirements are slightly above what most genin are capable of producing.

Suiton: Suigeki (Water Style: Water Strike): C-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This water technique was developed by Naruto, along with his other techniques. Effectively, a small blast of water designed to counter fire techniques or inflict damage with minor water attacks. However, with his level of water chakra control, it is easily on par with most B-rank jutsu.

Hyoton: Hyoryuudan (Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet): A-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This ice technique creates a dragon shaped blast of ice. As a sub-elemental jutsu, it is stronger than most normal ninjutsu of the same level.

Oniton: Kiriorosu (Demon Style: Slash Downward): A-rank – Offensive – Melee-Mid Range –Ninjutsu: This technique is used by channeling demonic chakra through their body. This particular jutsu generates blades of chakra by producing the chakra through the fingers and slashing them through the air. The blades are extremely dangerous.

Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors): A-rank – Supplementary – N/A Range – Ninjutsu: This technique creates mirrors of ice that allow the user to travel through them with extreme speed. The mirrors can be created in a variety of ways or locations. They can also travel through them, appearing in every mirror present at once. It requires an immense amount of power to damage or destroy one.

Nekomata Endan (Forked Cat Flame Bullet): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Demon Jutsu: This technique is unique to the Nibi no Nekomata and its jinchuriki. It creates a fireball out of demonic chakra that is enormously damaging.

Hyoton: Hyouki (Ice Style: Ice Age): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Kinjutsu: This technique is one of the most damaging known Hyoton techniques. It is a Kinjutsu due to the fact that it will kill the user if used too long. The longer it is used, the longer the body is frozen. If used to long, it could even freeze the user's chakra network solid. The end result is a glacier, forming out of the air.

Oniton: (Nibiko, Sanbiko) Imari (Demon Style: (Two Tailed, Three Tailed) Menacing Ball): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Demon Jutsu: This technique is also known as the Tailed Beast Ball and is extraordinarily dangerous. The user forms a sphere of chakra, then discharges it as a beam of immensely damaging energy that destroys almost anything. The tailed demons are the only ones that are known to be able to use the technique. The technique can be increased in power by the number of tails of chakra the demon or jinchuriki puts into it.

Oniton: (Nibiko) Tate (Demon Style: (Two Tailed) Shield): A-rank – Defensive – Melee Range – Demon Jutsu: This technique uses demon chakra to protect the user and/or an area. It is extremely effective against normal ninjutsu and demon techniques.

Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is a Rasengan infused with wind chakra. It is more powerful than a normal Rasengan, delivering its payload in the form of a huge number of wind blades.

Raiton: Raikiri (Lightning Style: Lightning Cutter): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This famous technique is the signature jutsu of Hatake Kakashi. It is classified as an assassination jutsu. It is accompanied by the sound of birds, and must be hand delivered. The name comes from the fact it was once used to cut a bolt of lightning.

Suiton: Junsai (Water Style: Water Shield): S-rank – Defensive – N/A Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: A technique created by Naruto to help him against taijutsu users after his battle with the Raikage. This technique creates what is effectively a wall of water. It can also nullify most forms of ninjutsu, even those made to penetrate defenses. The wall molds around attackers, stopping their movements.

Taiyou Soragan (Solar Sky Eye): The advanced form of the Soragan, Naruto's Eye Jutsu. Activating this form is required to access the unique Dojutsu techniques. See the Description Chapter.

Gunbi no Susanoo (Armaments of Susanoo): One of Naruto's Taiyou Soragan jutsu. See the Description Chapter.

Tate no Suijin (Shield of the Water God) – An incredibly powerful defensive tool, this 'weapon' takes the form of a pool of water in the wall, which uses tendrils to form a barrier controlled by Naruto's will and gestures. While it is capable of blocking vast assaults, the true use is to block individual attacks of immense power. Only an attack that could pierce the deepest depths of an entire ocean can penetrate the full power shield. Only an Shichibiko Imari (Seven Tailed Menacing Ball) – class attack can pierce it (A specially designed S-rank jutsu may be successful, if used multiple times in rapid succession). The creation of this tool kept Naruto unconscious with chakra exhaustion for the full 77 days.

Rasenhappa (Spiraling Explosive Blast): A-rank – Offensive – Close Range – Ninjutsu: This technique is the result of the careful destabilization of the shell of a Rasengan. By collapsing just a single point of the chakra shell that contains the spiraling chakra, the chakra escapes with explosive force. The damage is lessened, but by using this technique, the Rasengan can be used at long range. (Drawn from Naruto Description Chapter)

Sanfuu Yari (Three Wind Spear) – A simple spear that creates three wind blades to attack whatever it strikes with the tip, leaving an Asterisk shape. As a wind weapon, it can cut through most obstacles and ignores wind resistance. This weapon took only a week of chakra depletion to create. (Drawn from Naruto Description Chapter)

Fukumi Sori (Atmosphere Warp): Another technique from Naruto's Taiyou Soragan. See the Description Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Gave Haku a bit more power in order to make her a match against Yugito (And yes, I think of Haku as a girl). I've also come up with a few jinchuriki techniques. I was surprised when the only thing that they could use was a Imari (Tailed Beast Ball), so I gave them some cool techniques, and will be coming up with a few more.<strong>

**By the way, the pairing is not necessarily Naruto x Yugito. I'm not sure there will be one at all. But, I may take suggestions. Naruto x any girl from Konoha will not be the pairing.**

**Next time will be another two battle chapter. Naruto will be battling two opponents again, though on a much higher level. One will be Yagura, the jinchuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle, and the other will be a weaker Six Paths of Pain.**

**Remember, before then will be the description chapter, probably tomorrow or the day after.**

**Review, let me know what you think! If you come up with any ideas, I'll think on them, and if you find a mistake, please let me know.**


	2. Naruto Description

**Thanks to: Mzr90, OregonDucks, Anonymous Helper with Tips, Naginator, Izanagi, ddcj1990, and Revan the Wicked for reviewing.**

**This page is something similar that I've been writing for a lot of my stories. In this case, it'll probably give everyone a hint of the pseudoscience I'm using to describe Naruto's abilities.**

**Not really sure about uploading this, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sora Heki (Sky Ruler)<p>

Rank: S

Official Rank: None

Skills:

Chakra Capacity: S

Chakra Control: S

Ninjutsu: SS

Genjutsu: D (Immune due to bloodline.)

Taijutsu: A (Without use of bloodline, C)

Kenjutsu: C

Fuinjutsu: B (Uzumaki blood)

Bloodline: SS*

*- See _Soragan_ Entry

**I tried to make this in the same style that is on the Naruto wiki. According to this, Naruto is 2 points below Kakashi in terms of overall stats. Of course, if I could give him a 15 in Ninjutsu, I would have, so I'm not sure if it really makes sense to judge Naruto on this scale. **

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 5/5

Taijutsu: 3/5

Genjutsu: 3(combined)/5 (Use=1/5) (Can instantly notice and ignore any genjutsu (Even Tsukiyomi-level) 5/5)

Intelligence: 5/5

Strength: 2.5/5

Speed: 2.5/5

Stamina: 5/5

Handseals: 5/5

Total: 31/40

* * *

><p><strong>This list of techniques will likely be updated in the future. Namely, when I give him enough new jutsu to require it. On the other hand, he can pretty much use chakra control for everything at this point, so… On another note, most of these techniques are going to be used in the next few chapters.<strong>

Techniques:

Japanese is from freedict . com

Fuuton: Kaze Kangoku (Wind Style: Wind Prison): A-rank – Offensive – Close Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique allows the user to create a sphere of air. Air cannot enter the sphere, meaning that it quickly becomes difficult to breath. This technique is part of a combo that Naruto likes to call the Exploding Prison.

Raiton: Tenka Hibana (Lightning Style: Ignition Spark): C-rank – Supplementary – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique creates a small spark in the user's hand. This spark is made of specially altered lightning chakra that is designed to set flammable things on fire. This is the other half of Naruto's Exploding Prison.

Ranton: Konki Kadou (Storm Style: Energy Vortex): S-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This storm element technique is used on an area, rather than a specific target. Anything within that area is continually assaulted with beams of Ranton chakra, unable to escape. Anything that nears the vortex is drawn into it, imprisoning them within it as well.

Ranton: Reza Ori (Storm Style: Laser Cage): A-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: Almost identical to the Konki Kadou, this technique imprisons a small area, inhibiting travel to and from the zone.

Ranton: Byakurai (Storm Style: White Lightning): A-rank – Offensive – Close-Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This storm element technique generates a beam of condensed ranton chakra. It is exceptionally powerful.

Fuuton: Tsuihou Hira (Wind Style: Banishment Palm): C-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This was designed to be a supplementary taijutsu technique, a blast of wind that sends the victim away, allowing Naruto to bombard them with ninjutsu, rather than battle them with taijutsu.

Suiton: Enkai Yari (Water Style: Ocean Spear): B-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This water jutsu, created by Naruto, creates jets of water that shoot out of a nearby body of water towards the target.

Fuuton: Kazekawa (Wind Style: Wind Stream): A-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This wind technique, developed by Naruto, creates a thin beam of wind blades that travel along a straight path and cut through anything in their way.

Suiton: Suigeki (Water Style: Water Strike): C-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This water technique was developed by Naruto, along with his other techniques. Effectively, a small blast of water designed to counter fire techniques or inflict damage with minor water attacks. However, with his level of water chakra control, it is easily on par with most B-rank jutsu.

Ranton: Rezamira (Storm Style: Laser Mirror): S-rank – Defensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This Ranton technique creates a small barrier of energy. Any force that hits the barrier is absorbed, then returned as a beam of ranton chakra. The weakness of this technique is that it requires the opponent's attack to come near the user.

Fuuton: Amekiri (Wind Style: Rain Cutter): S-rank – Offensive – Long Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: The best way to define this technique is a rainstorm with wind blades, rather than raindrops. The damage inflicted is colossal.

Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere): A-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Ninjutsu: This technique is the original creation of the Fourth Hokage, the result of reaching the highest level of shape manipulation of chakra. It creates a powerful sphere of spiraling chakra that expands upon contact, inflicting massive damage that drills through an opponent and sends them flying away. Naruto's mastery of this technique allows him to generate one hundred rotations within the sphere, rather than the dozen used by the Fourth Hokage.

Oodama Rasengan (Giant Spiraling Sphere): A-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Ninjutsu: This technique is a larger Rasengan. It inflicts proportionately larger damage, but is harder to handle and requires more chakra. Requires two hands to control.

Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere): AS-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is a Rasengan infused with wind chakra. It is more powerful than a normal Rasengan, delivering its payload in the form of dozens of wind blades.

Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range/Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique was based around the concept of the ultimate ninjutsu, the result of combining the highest level of shape manipulation with the pinnacle of elemental manipulation. It is far more powerful than most techniques. Unfortunately, it has a few drawbacks. It has a huge area of effect and it inflicts cutting damage on a molecular level, damaging even the enemy's chakra circulation system. However, the drawback is that it must be delivered directly, often resulting in the user's arm being caught in the blast, although Naruto's level of wind mastery prevents it from damaging him in any way. A secondary method of deployment is to throw the technique. However, to throw the Rasenshuriken and avoid its destabilization, one must create a shell around the technique, drastically increasing the chakra cost.

Suiton: Rasengan (Water Style: Spiraling Sphere): AS-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is a Rasengan infused with water chakra. It is more powerful than a normal Rasengan.

Suiton: Rasenhanran (Water Style: Spiraling Flood): S-rank Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This jutsu creates a colossal sphere of water, able to contain even buildings, in a manner similar to the Suirou no jutsu (Water prison). The rotating currents in the sphere crush anything unfortunate enough to be trapped within. Even if one somehow survives the deadly rotation, one is still trapped under enough water to feel as though they are under the ocean. When the jutsu is released, it is with the force of a tidal wave in every direction.

Raiton: Rasengan (Lightning Style: Spiraling Sphere): AS-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is a Rasengan infused with lightning chakra. It is more powerful than a normal Rasengan. It also inflicts cutting damage, much like a Raikiri.

Raiton: Rasenraiden (Lightning Style: Spiraling Thunder and Lightning) or Raiton: Hyakurai (Lightning Style: Hundred Thunderclaps): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is the pinnacle of Lightning Chakra manipulation and shape manipulation. It releases continual blasts of lightning chakra on contact, almost identical in form to that of the Raikiri of Kakashi Hatake. The nickname, Hyakurai, comes from the fact that a single use of this jutsu will produce one hundred blasts.

Rasenhappa (Spiraling Explosive Blast): A-rank – Offensive – Close-Mid Range – Ninjutsu: This technique is the result of the careful destabilization of the shell of a Rasengan. By collapsing just a single point of the chakra shell that contains the spiraling chakra, the chakra escapes with explosive force. The damage is lessened, but by using this technique, the Rasengan can be used at long range.

Fuuton: Rasenkaze (Wind Style: Spiraling Wind): S-rank – Offensive – Close-Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is an elemental form of the Rasenhappa. Unlike the Fuuton: Rasengan, only the center of the Rasengan is made of wind chakra. When the shell is destabilized, a tornado of cutting wind is released from the sphere. It can be identified by the white glow at the center of the Rasengan.

Suiton: Rasennami (Water Style: Spiraling Wave): S-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: Very similar to the Rasenkaze, this technique uses water chakra instead of wind chakra, to create a flash flood with powerful currents similar to those of a whirlpool. It can be identified by a blue glow at the center of the Rasengan.

Raiton: Rasenraikurai (Lightning Style: Spiraling Bolt of Lightning): S-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: Another offshoot of the Rasenhappa, this technique uses lightning chakra instead of wind or water. The result of the shell's destabilization is a bolt of lightning, delivered along the path of the Rasenraikurai, but with the added strength of the spiraling motion. It can be identified by the yellow core.

Ranton: Rasenreza (Storm Style: Spiraling Laser): S-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique creates a barely restrained mass of Ranton chakra in the core of the Rasengan. When the shell is ruptured, it is released in the form of a powerful drill-like beam of chakra. It has a pulsing bluish-yellow core.

Ranton: Rasenreza Danmaku (Storm Style: Spiraling Laser Barrage): S-rank – Offensive – Mid Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is almost identical in concept to the Rasenreza except that the Rasengan used is an Oodama Rasengan, and the shell is ruptured in multiple places. The result is a much more costly technique, but one that creates a multitude of chakra beams. Only a certain number of ruptures can be made with a Rasengan of a certain size, before each beam becomes too weak to do enough damage. It still has the same pulsing bluish-yellow core.

Raiton: Yaiba (Lightning Style: Sword): S-rank – Offensive – Melee Range – Elemental Nintaijutsu: This technique was generated using the knowledge of several legendary techniques, primarily the Raiton: Yoroi of the Yondaime Raikage and the Raikiri of Hatake Kakashi. The user floods their limb with an enormous amount of Raiton chakra, flooding the synapses in the same manner as the Raiton: Yoroi, allowing an incredible boost to speed and strength for the user's limb. The chakra creates an aura around the arm, extending no more than an inch from most of the arm, but extending more than a foot from the fingertips. It allows the user to block almost any attack, functioning almost as effectively as a shield, but the piercing power it grants makes it even more effective as a weapon. On contact, the energy can be discharged with the command Rikou (Discharge). The result is almost complete destruction of the target's nervous system, obliterating the target's electrical impulses. Only the use of Raiton: Enko (Lightning Style: Connection), or an S-rank medical practitioner can repair the damage, and only the use of Enko by Naruto is a guaranteed success.

Raiton: Enko (Lightning Style: Connection): B-rank – Medical – Melee Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is a jutsu designed to be used on the body, making it a branch of medical jutsu. The reason Naruto developed it was to repair wounds caused by his Raiton: Yaiba's discharge. However, it has other uses involving electricity within the body.

Fuujin (Wind God): SS-rank - Elemental Chakra Control – Close Range – Chakra Control: A nickname that Naruto gave to his ability to temporarily utilize his enormous chakra stores to gain complete control over the wind for a brief period of time. With this technique, he is effectively a wind god. Luckily for his opponents, he cannot use many other jutsu while this is active, before this technique ends.

Suijin (Water God): SS-rank - Elemental Chakra Control – Close Range – Chakra Control: A nickname that Naruto gave to his ability to temporarily utilize his enormous chakra stores to gain complete control over water. However, Naruto's lesser control over water means that he has less power when using this technique. He cannot activate any other jutsu without ending the technique.

Raijin (Lightning God): SS-rank - Elemental Chakra Control – Close Range – Chakra Control: A nickname that Naruto gave to his ability to temporarily utilize his enormous chakra stores to gain complete control over lightning. However, Naruto's lesser control over lightning means that he has less power when using this technique. He cannot activate any other jutsu without ending the technique.

Soragan Kinjutsu: Shushi no Kami (Soragan Forbidden Jutsu: Finger of God): SS-rank – Offensive – Long range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique is so powerful that Naruto has dubbed it a Kinjutsu, even for himself, though it has little risk to him besides enormous chakra drain. The appearance of this technique is a blue column of energy shooting down from the sky. On contact, it releases a tidal wave of electrified water and a storm of flame. The outer shell of the technique is a crackling laser shell, containing a full tsunami's worth of water right behind it. Deeper within the beam, a massive tornado is separated from superheated flames by a vacuum. The flames are created through ingenious use of lightning, similar to the Tenka Hibana. On contact, the outer shell of Ranton chakra is divided into its separate components of water and lightning. The lightning is used to electrify the water, while the water chakra causes it to erupt in a massive storm. The vacuum is dispersed, causing the rapidly expanding tornado to absorb the flames and become a firestorm from hell itself. The first and only use of this technique unlocked the Taiyou Soragan for Naruto. The same use was responsible for the almost absolute destruction of Kumogakure.

Taijutsu Style: Soraken (Sky Fist) – The Soraken would be one of the most powerful taijutsu styles, if not for two weaknesses. The style is extremely offensive and flexible, with the ability to strike 360 degrees at all times. If a master of the style knows of an attack, they can block it. However, the stances of the style, while allowing the user to inflict the most damage, also open up more blind spots than any other known style. Attempts to remedy this would result in an overall weakening of the style, to the point that it is little better than a basic combat stance. In addition, the stances lessen the user's attack reach. Because of these factors, masters of taijutsu who attempted to replicate the Soraken have named their version the Jisatsuken (Suicide Fist), because of the damage one is likely to incur by using it. With the Soragan, however, these problems are easily remedied, proving why the taijutsu is so powerful in the hands of a master of the Soragan.

Combat Analysis: Naruto prefers to wield his vast arsenal of ninjutsu, as he has the ability to counter almost any situation with them. His taijutsu is designed specifically to hit his opponents and to allow him to avoid attacks. His bloodline makes attempts to use even the strongest genjutsu against him useless. He has a number of Rasengan based ninjutsu, with variants designed for almost any range. Naruto's primary weakness involves his physical abilities. He is tough, with stamina to spare, but his speed and strength training were sacrificed for his ninjutsu training, leaving them far below what most S-rank ninja would have. He has developed certain ninjutsu to help with the problem, and his ultimate bloodline jutsu makes him far more of a threat than even an S-rank taijutsu specialist would be in pure melee combat. His ninjutsu arsenal, bloodline, and tactical mind place him in the upper tiers of S-rank ninja, despite his physical deficiencies.

* * *

><p>History: Naruto left the village of Konohagakure at age 8, using his genius intellect to plan out his escape using notes he stole from his father on the patrol routes. He soon vanished, reappearing four years later, only to destroy Kumogakure. Since then, he has become one of the strongest known ninja, known as Soraheki (Sky Ruler), though no one really knows his true goals.<p>

Personality: Naruto is deeply scared from what he did to Kumogakure. Despite his attempts to minimize casualties, over a hundred ninja lost their lives from his attack. Because of this, he is entirely against massacres, no matter the cause. If he finds someone killing innocents, he will do everything he can to destroy them. He would never call himself a hero, because of what he did to Kumo, but others would disagree, especially since he destroyed an entire village to save Yugito.

Appearance: Naruto Namikaze wears a black outfit consisting of strong clothing designed for ease of movement.

* * *

><p>Bloodline: Soragan<p>

A legendary transcendent Dojutsu as rare as the Rinnegan. It creates a sensor of sorts that allows the user to see from a second point of view. It expands the mind of the user to allow them to see from both perspectives at once. It restricts the user's natural affinity to wind, water, or lightning. They find it extremely difficult to learn fire or earth techniques, as they have absolutely no affinity (As opposed to most people, who have at least a slight affinity to every element) towards those elements. The Soragan can be identified by the fact that the sky can be seen in each of the user's eyes. It has several levels that can be identified by slight factors in the eyes. The first known user aided the Rikudo Sennin in defeating the Juubi. It is said that she brought the very sky down upon the Juubi, inhibiting almost all of its abilities and preventing it from battling the sage properly, enabling him to seal it with relative ease. Her name is lost to time.

The reason for a Soragan user's extremely potent chakra is the fact that they absorb natural chakra, instinctively transforming it into elemental chakra they can use. Because of this, their techniques are vastly superior to those of others. The mental expansion from the Soragan allows them to learn things faster, also maturing them with greater speed.

First Level: Allows the user to create a sensor that allows the user to view everything from a bird's eye view. Because of this second perspective, genjutsu is useless against a wielder of the Soragan. The user can command their element (Wind, Water, or Lightning) with ease. This sensor also acts as a sort of tenketsu, allowing the user to direct their primary affinity through it. Can be identified by the image of the sky in the user's eye (Without the sun, just the sky and the clouds. At night, just the stars, no moon.).

Second Level: Amplifies the user's elemental control and gives them great affinities with the two other elements (Water and lightning if the user's primary affinity is wind, for example). It also gives the user the dual element bloodline for the two elements (Ranton (Storm) in the previous example). Can be identified by the addition a transparent ring that appears in the eyes, which changes slightly to represent the dual element the user has (A laser ring in the previous example).

Solar Level (Taiyou Soragan - Solar Sky Eye): Achieved by combining all three elements once absolute mastery is attained, and unleashing them all from the sky sensor (Additional conditions may be required, and other methods may be possible). It drastically enhances the user's chakra, giving them immense power. Allows the user to create additional sensors wherever he wants, though it takes a great deal of chakra to maintain more than one at once. Grants the user access to a number of ultimate techniques, techniques which far exceed normal ninjutsu or kinjutsu in power. Noticeable by the appearance of the sun in the user's eyes. If it is night, then the moon appears instead.

Naruto's Soragan Techniques:

Fukumi Sori (Atmosphere Warp) – Allows the user to teleport, altering the weather conditions at both the entry and exit points, creating anything from a slight vacuum to a barrage of lightning bolts, to a colossal hurricane. When used at immense distances, the user takes the form of bolt of lightning, or a tornado of water or wind.

Chachanami (Disruption Wave) - A powerful technique that is used to neutralize techniques before they can be completed. It can be used directly on a person in order to cripple their chakra network and movements. This technique may be lightning based, as its appearance of sapphire lightning suggests.

Taiso no Touketsu Sukai (Emperor of the Frozen Sky)– Allows the user to draw water out of the air and turn it into ice. It also allows the user to control the wind and manipulate that ice. The air that the user draws water from becomes almost useless for the purposes of breathing, making this an extremely dangerous technique. The ice is unbreakable and the combination of water, ice, and wind is capable of extinguishing the legendary Amaterasu of the Uchiha clan.

Gunbi no Susanoo (Armaments of Susanoo) – Allows the user to create objects with properties derived from wind, water, and/or lightning. To do so, the user can drain their chakra network of its ability to produce chakra, in order to use more at the moment. Depending on the power and properties of the object, the user can be utterly drained of chakra for anywhere from a few hours to seventy seven days. The weapons appear in a wall that resembles the sky, which forms behind the user.

_Houmatsu Kyohaku (Ethereal Star) – Naruto's first blade. Because it is a blade formed of wind, it has the power to cut through almost anything. Its true abilities are the ability to ignore obstructions in its path, as well as the ability to create an explosion on contact, through the use of lightning. This weapon took 77 days of chakra depletion (conscious but without usable amounts of chakra) to create._

_Tate no Suijin (Shield of the Water God) – An incredibly powerful defensive tool, this 'weapon' takes the form of a pool of water in the wall, which uses tendrils to form a barrier controlled by Naruto's will and gestures. While it is capable of blocking vast assaults, the true use is to block individual attacks of immense power. Only an attack that could pierce the deepest depths of an entire ocean can penetrate the full power shield. Only a Shichibiko Imari (Seven Tailed Menacing Ball) – class attack can pierce it (A specially designed S-rank jutsu may be successful, if used multiple times in rapid succession). The creation of this tool kept Naruto unconscious with chakra exhaustion for the full 77 days. This was created after Naruto's first use of the Kyohaku no Arashi. He was not aware of its creation as he slept._

_Sanfuu Yari (Three Wind Spear) – A simple spear that creates three wind blades to attack whatever it strikes with the tip, leaving an Asterisk shape. As a wind weapon, it can cut through most obstacles and ignores wind resistance. This weapon took only a week of chakra depletion to create._

_Shoukaken (Crystallization Blade) – This weapon is a small sword designed to freeze anything it touches. This sword can freeze an entire lake in a matter of minutes. If a human body suffers a cut from this weapon, they will likely die from their blood freezing. 30 days of chakra exhaustion for this weapon._

Soragan Amatsu Hijutsu: Kyohaku no Arashi (Soragan Heavenly Secret Technique: Star of the Storm) – The most potent technique in Naruto's arsenal. This technique drains all energy in the surrounding area into the user's body. They are wreathed in a powerful aura of energy. For as long as the technique remains active, they have unlimited access to much more potent chakra than normal. No jutsu can be used in the user's presence while the jutsu remains active, and for a short while after. All natural energy is drained from the area as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I have most of the next chapter already written. I just need to finish it up and edit it, so I should have it by tomorrow morning, though the next chapter will take a while, since I'm planning on uploading some other stories pretty soon. <strong>

**Please Review. Should I take this down, or upload them with the other stories I write them for? What do you think about the things I've listed here? Is there anything I should change here? Any ideas? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the second chapter. A couple of fun battles against some strong enemies. I'm still not really sure how the switching between perspectives worked out, so let me know.**

**Thanks to: jh831, Mzr90, T Hupe, lightningblade49, and TigrezzTail for reviewing. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted me and the story.**

**Now, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Timeskip – 2 months

Naruto sat in a clearing of a forest, waiting. His eyes were closed, and he was forcing himself to shut out the sounds of the battle. Yugito was rampaging through the Mizukage's army, having taken on a full transformation into the Nibi no Nekomata. Mei Terumi, the leader of the resistance, was battling a small battalion on her own, making excellent use of her two elemental bloodlines. Her two lieutenants, Chojuro, wielder of Hiremakarei, and Ao, to whom she had given the retrieved Kubikiribocho, were each leading portions of the rebellion against segments of Kiri's forces.

Despite the overwhelming numbers that Kiri had, the rebellion was fighting on even terms. It wasn't arrogance to say that if he had entered the battle here and now, the war would be over. He had little doubt that, with the help of Yugito, he could have defeated either side. Kiri had greatly weakened itself by removing its own access to bloodline wielders, formerly the greatest advantage of the Hidden Village, and the rebellion simply didn't have the strength to hold against the both of them. However, he needed to be ready for his own battle. He did snipe those he could, through the use of wind beams from above. However, he had to hold himself back, attacking only those who were about to deal killing blows. He had quite a bit less chakra than his next opponent.

There! A blast of water slammed into the giant flaming cat, making Yugito let out a roar. Naruto vanished, invoking his Fukumi Sori to reappear opposite his chosen opponent, who had just arrived. The Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. A thunderclap announced his challenge to the murderer.

Naruto deflected the next blast of water with a cry. "Ranton: Rezamira!" (Storm Style: Laser Mirror) The blast of water was absorbed into the pane of ranton chakra that had formed, and a similar beam of energy was released back at Yagura, who leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the lightning-fast beam.

The area cleared quickly as Yagura drew his staff. Naruto's storm intensified, scaring off the stragglers from both sides. Even the most hateful of the Rebellion, and the most devoted of the loyalists knew that this was a battle far beyond their abilities.

"Who are you?" Yagura demanded, brandishing his staff.

"The name's Naruto, but you might know me better as Soraheki (Sky Ruler). This is the end, Yagura. I won't let you continue this bloodshed any longer. The days of the Bloody Mist will end on this day."

"So you think you're some sort of hero do you? Ha!"

"No, I'm no hero." Naruto replied, a hint of sorrowful reminiscence in his eyes. "But I won't stand by and watch innocent people suffer. Not again. Not when I have the power to stop it. To stop you." Naruto's eyes were furious as he remembered the events he'd seen upon first coming to Kiri, a small team of shinobi chasing runaways from a nearby town, cutting them down for having bloodlines. It reminded him of another massacre. One that he had committed.

"Innocent? These monsters have committed the crime of possessing a Kekkei Genkai! I am a tool of divine justice, purging the impure from this world!"

"Is that so?" Naruto's opened his eyes for the first time this battle, revealing his Taiyou Soragan already active. "Then let's see, Yagura, which of us is in the right. You, agent of your so-called purity, or myself, wielder of a Kekkei Genkai "taint", the avatar of the storm!" With Naruto's declaration, a storm picked up. Water crashed down with the force of hammers, lightning struck with impossible regularity, and the wind was easily gale force, tornados forming and dissolving in instants.

Naruto built up his chakra, bolstering the storm around them. 'The Avatar of the Storm'. He wondered if the man got the reference? Unlikely. Only someone with a Kage's access to historical records and an avid interest in history

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet) Yagura called, his mastery of water jutsu allowing him to send a multitude of fast and powerful dragon-shaped blasts of water at Naruto, who extended a hand.

"Chachanami." (Disruption Wave) A pulse of what looked like deep blue lightning erupted from his hand. When it struck the water bullets, they dissolved, the chakra maintaining them vanishing.

Yagura gnashed his teeth, angered at how easily this opponent had countered one of his best attacks. He was relying on the automatic defense granted by his demon, a shield of water that blocked incoming attacks, to defend against the onslaught of air blasts from above. He dashed in, engaging Naruto in a hand to hand battle.

* * *

><p>- Back in Konoha –<p>

Minato cursed as an ANBU burst through the door, interrupting his nap while his shadow clones dealt with his paperwork. "What is it?" He demanded. His clone vanished, causing him to slap his hand to his forehead from the sudden headache.

"Lord Hokage! One of our ANBU in Mist sent back a visual report through the new recording tech. The rebellion in Mizugakure is in its final stage. What's more, your son is battling the current Mizukage!"

"WHAT?" Minato demanded, vanishing in a flash of yellow light and reappearing in a special room of the ANBU HQ. A large crystal was currently projecting light onto a wall, making an image and producing sound. On it was his son facing the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura the Monster. "Somebody get my wife and daughter!" He ordered, fixated on the start of the battle. "Do we have a way to contact our ANBU? If so, tell them to rescue Naruto if anything happens! I will not allow my son to die to that bastard!"

Naruto, the son who he had wronged so badly that it had taken him more than a day to even notice his disappearance. How strong was he really, to have defeated both Kasumi and Kakashi? Was he strong enough to match his confidence, even against Yagura, one of the strongest Kages in the history of the Shinobi Nations? Against a Jinchuriki with absolute control over the Sanbi?

Kushina rushed into the room. "Minato, is it true?"

"Yes. One of our ANBU sent a report with the new recording crystals, and we're watching the battle live." The recording crystals were a new invention of his that were becoming standard issue for ANBU sent on missions that might need to be reviewed. They used seals to store images and sounds using the viewer's chakra, sending them to a second stone with similar seals, which would be able to project the images using another seal array mounted on the much larger receiver crystals.

"Get him out of there!" Kushina demanded. "I don't want my baby to get hurt against a monster like that!"

"Naruto is battling someone?" Kasumi asked, bursting into the room just seconds after her mother. She had been in a funk ever since her first C-rank mission as a chunin. It had been advanced to an A-rank, but she had seen, fought, and lost to her brother, who she had trained all her life to try and bring home. Even the Kyuubi was furious that she had lost to the boy. The demon had ranted for hours about Naruto, much to her host's dismay. She rubbed the asterisk-shaped scar on her arm, which she'd refused to have healed. She had sworn to keep it until her brother forgave her.

"Not just someone, Kasumi, the Fourth Mizukage. He's one of three jinchurki on the planet who have anything near full control over their demons. It's said that Yagura could control his own as easily as he can his own body. He initiated the bloodline purges of Kirigakure. He's an evil monster."

"And Naruto's going to kill him?" She had few illusions about shinobi life.

"Naruto can't possibly win alone against the full three tailed demon! Not without more training than he could ever have." Kushina declared, knowing full well how strong demons were.

Kasumi scowled. "He beat me in a three tailed cloak, didn't he? Without even breaking a sweat! Did Kakashi tell you that he destroyed my hand while cloaked? He used an elemental Rasengan!"

Minato had heard about the rasengan from Kakashi, but he hadn't heard that Kasumi had lost her hand to it. "He attacked you? How dare-"

"NO!" Kasumi shouted. She had had enough of her brother being maligned by people. Hadn't they done enough? "I attacked him with a Kyuubi-powered Rasengan and he countered with his wind one!"

That struck them silent for a moment. "Kasumi, don't yell at your father." Kushina reprimanded her daughter, only to be completely ignored as the younger red haired girl focused on the wall, where Naruto's battle against Yagura was being projected.

* * *

><p>- Kirigakure –<p>

"Oniton: Mini Imari!" (Demon Style: Miniature Menacing Ball) Yagura called as the two separated from a short taijutsu battle, a sphere of chakra forming in front of his palm, before exploding in a beam towards the blond. The signature technique of the Biju, an imari was a large, compressed concentration of demonic chakra, which was forced into a sphere before being released in a beam. Yagura was, understandably, proud of his ability to shape the legendary technique without assuming his biju form, or even a cloak. It had the power to easily level a mountain in its true form. His miniature form could decimate a quarter of his village, at most. And even that was only at a charged level far beyond what he could accomplish in the middle of a fight. But even in this small form, the demonic attack could kill anyone.

"Raiton: Yaiba!" Naruto invoked, his arm wreathed in crackling lightning. With contemptuous ease, he batted the beam aside, the lightning protecting him from the corrosive youkai. The technique was just as much a shield as a sword.

"How the hell did you-?" Yagura was shocked at the deflection of what might have been his most dangerous technique.

"I'm afraid that my elemental chakra is more potent than even your demon's power. I told you before: I am the avatar of the storm. I wield wind, water, and lightning, and none can match my power. Still believe you can win?" Naruto asked cockily, repeating the quote.

Yagura answered by drawing his staff and lunging. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before lashing out. Yagura wasn't expecting the speed of Naruto's arm, far faster than anything he had done thus far, and it made contact with his forearm. "Rikou!" Naruto called, discharging the chakra directly into Yagura's nervous system.

Yagura, realizing what was happening, twisted his staff apart to release a blade from one of the two halves, which he used to slice off his own arm, before the lightning could spread. It regenerated quickly, but Naruto spoke from where he had retreated to.

"Impressive. To cut your own arm off to prevent the jutsu from spreading to the rest of your body. That takes conviction"

Yagura spat out a glob of blood. "No price is too high to pay to eliminate the bloodline monsters."

"It seems I've underestimated your devotion." Naruto admitted. "It looks like you really believe that bullshit. In that case, I won't hold back any longer." Naruto took a deep breath, and, for the first time since the start of the battle, the wind blasts stopped attacking Yagura. As he spoke the next word, it was almost as if the wind ceased to exist for the briefest of instants.

"Fuujin." The air seemed to ripple from Naruto's position, the sheer power visible to the naked eye.

The next blast was unlike anything that Yagura had ever felt. His body was ripped to shreds. He knew for a fact that it was only his use of the full Sanbiko Tate that he survived at all. It took every ounce of the demonic chakra he could muster, not to mention his control of water, to survive a blast of wind unlike anything he'd every heard of.

"It's over, Yagura!" Naruto roared, as he raised a hand into the air and brought it down. An endless storm of wind blades poured down on the Mizukage. Yagura dropped his staff and screamed out a jutsu before he could be eviscerated by the innumerable blades.

"Suiton: Mugen Ame Shouheki!" (Water Style: Infinite Rain Barrier) Yagura invoked his ultimate defensive jutsu. A colossal rainstorm formed directly in front of him, the rain so thick it was impossible to even see through. The offensive form, Mugen Ame Daigeki (Infinite Rain Strike) was enough to destroy a city. The defensive form, just as powerful, wasn't quite enough. Yagura was completely drained of chakra and his skin was beginning to burn as he was forcibly entered into his stage 2 cloak just as the storm of wind blades ended.

Concealing his exhaustion, Naruto smiled as Yagura began his full transformation into the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, in order to avoid passing out. "You put up a good fight." Naruto said wryly as the transformation reached its end. "But it's over." It was finally time. He'd been waiting for this. He raised his arm into the air and brought it down. A sudden, continuous blast of wind slammed into the shell of the Sanbi from above, preventing its movements.

Naruto held up his hand again, keeping it just above waist level. A slightly larger than usual Rasengan formed. This one was filled with blue and yellow flashes.

"Goodbye, Yagura." Naruto spoke, before dashing at Yagura. It would have been almost amusing, for the observers. Despite all his powerful ninjutsu, he wasn't even beyond average chunin level speed. However, the Sanbi was pinned down, so it couldn't do a thing to stop the teen from getting beneath it. The wind was already beginning to weaken, however. It had begun to let up just seconds after the sphere had formed.

"Raiton: Rasenraiden!" (Lightning Style: Spiraling Thunder and Lightning) Naruto roared, driving the sphere up into the belly of the beast. Then, explosions rang out. One hundred almost simultaneous blasts of raiton chakra cut the Sanbi in two.

* * *

><p>- Konoha –<p>

"Holy shit." Kasumi's expletive seemed to sum up the opinions of the room. Naruto had just used a single jutsu to rip a biju in half.

"That's incredible." The ANBU commander, Dragon, who had walked in not long after Kasumi, murmured. "He planned for that. The wind blast he used at the end was to hold the demon down, so he could hit it from below with that lightning jutsu." The man shook his head. "That was a full one hundred blasts of lightning chakra, each at least powerful as the Raikiri." The Raikiri, created by Kakashi Hatake, was one of, if not the strongest Lightning jutsu known to Konohagakure.

"That was a Rasengan-based jutsu, wasn't it?" Kasumi asked her father, who only nodded.

"It certainly seems like it." He shook his head. "He must have made the inner rotations with compressed lightning chakra. The outer shell would partially break on impact, then each rotation would strike separately." He closed his eyes briefly. "That would take an enormous amount of control. Not to mention the fact that his Rasengan would have to have one hundred individual rotations within it. Last time I tried, a couple of years ago, I got sixty five, and that's all I was concentrating on. I don't know if I could do so in the middle of a fight."

"Incredible." Kushina said, still in awe of her son's power.

"His speed is fairly low. Not for his age, but for that level of power. Not to mention that he seems to be using that old Jisatsuken (Suicide Fist), or something very similar." The Dragon commented, trying to find a weakness.

"Jisatsuken?" Kasumi asked.

"It's an old taijutsu style that was shown to students who were thinking of making their own styles, showcasing the danger of specializing too much. It allows the user to hit at almost any angle, at the cost of so many blind spots that any competent ninja could take out a user, no matter their strength. Plus, it's hard to get any power behind your blows."

"He certainly didn't seem to have blind spots." Kushina commented wryly.

"No, it might be something to do with that bloodline he mentioned." Minato agreed. "Maybe it let him nullify the weaknesses?"

"Who is that?" Kasumi asked. She was still watching the projection, and saw a man with orange hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, walk up to Naruto. He had a lot of painful looking piercings. Kasumi could tell from just a look that he was trouble.

* * *

><p>-Kiri-<p>

Naruto's chest heaved as he looked down at the corpse of Yagura. That made two Kages dead by his hand. It seemed that, somehow, assuming the full biju form had kept his human body from being torn apart. Even as he watched, the demonic energy was dispersing into the atmosphere. He supposed that it would eventually gather and reform, as all Biju are supposed to do when destroyed.

"Fuinjutsu: Biju Chakra Shibari." (Sealing Technique: Tailed Demon Chakra Binding) An unknown voice called. A blue glow wreathed Yagura, sucking a decent amount of the demonic chakra that remained in the area into his body.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded as he turned to face the speaker, an orange haired man wearing a black cloak covered in red clouds. A blue haired woman stood next to him. Naruto noticed that both of them wore scratched Amegakure headbands.

"With luck, the seal should keep enough of the chakra inside of him until we can extract it, though I would have preferred to keep him alive." The voice spoke again, ignoring the question. "Retrieve the body."

"Of course." A whirlwind of paper emerged from the woman next to the man, who dissolved into more paper, heading towards Yagura's body.

Naruto clenched his fist and a blast of wind scattered the paper. "I don't know who the hell you people are, but I'm not going to let you take his corpse to do who-knows-what to."

"Don't fool yourself, boy." The man scoffed as the woman reformed. "You are beaten and weary. Leave now, and I will allow you to live. You have saved us the trouble of destroying him ourselves."

"I'm not through yet." Naruto growled. The paper woman burst into paper again, moving towards Yagura. This blast of wind shredded some of the paper, leaving gashes in her arm when it reformed. "I could have easily killed her, rather than just hurt her arm, so I suggest you tell her to leave."

Pain adopted an angry look, half hateful glare, half smirk. He dismissed the blue haired woman with a hand gesture. "You are no match to the power of god." His purple ringed eyes seemed to glow as he channeled chakra into them. Naruto recognized them instantly.

"You're no god. You've been taken with the power of those eyes." Naruto adopted his fighting stance. "My eyes are just as strong, wielder of the Rinnegan. Behold, the Taiyou Soragan!" Naruto's eyes released a burst of chakra as the sun formed in them.

"There is no dojutsu as powerful as my own." Pain scoffed.

"Would you like to put that to the test?" Naruto asked, with a confidence he did not feel, as chakra enveloped him. With his chakra at its current, extremely low level, he had just one chance. He had heard rumors of a plant-like man wearing a black cloak with red clouds seeking strong ninja. Several powerful ninja had been seen with the man. It would be a good idea to scare this guy off, since he was possibly in some position of leadership within the group, given the way he ordered the woman around. If he could put some fear into thm, they'd leave him alone. Plus, he needed Yagura's body to give to Mei.

Pain raised a hand. "Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God), even as Naruto's chakra reached it 's highest point and his eyes blazed.

"Kyohaku no Arashi!" (Star of the Storm) Naruto roared as he was enveloped in a blast of tri-elemental chakra that repelled the gravity blast and knocked Pain back. This was the ultimate technique in his arsenal, not that he'd needed to use most of them yet. It gave him unlimited chakra and incredible physical abilities. He'd only had to use it once before. He hoped it would be enough.

Energy poured in from all around, leaving a slight distortion in the air as the aura absorbed chakra from the nearby area. Had anyone not fighting for their lives been present, they would have felt that the area felt unnatural. A sensor ninja would have felt sick.

Naruto glared at Pain through his new chakra aura and knew he couldn't lose. "I suggest you summon your paths, Pain. You won't last long otherwise." Naruto hissed as he lunged forward. Pain was shocked at Naruto's new speed. He was as fast as the wind. His fist nearly hit Pain, who just barely managed to get out of the way, despite the winds buffeting him. A miniature hurricane erupted from the ground where Naruto's fist made contact, all three of his elements ravaging the ground.

Pain's eyes widened at the destruction, easily surpassing what he could accomplish with his Shinra Tensei without quite a bit of buildup. He noticed that the boy had grown arrogant. The slamming of his fist into the ground was obviously a taunt, as he had changed the angle once Pain had avoided the strike. He slammed his palm to the ground and summoned his five other paths. His Animal Path summoned three beasts, a huge multi-headed dog, a massive bird, and a colossal centipede. His Asura Path unloaded , doing its best to obliterate Naruto. The other paths were forced to wait, having minimal capability to do long range battle.

Naruto's new power was fantastic. He was nearly able to match the monstrous summons with sheer physical strength, his elements adding enough power to overmatch them. He seemed to fly through the air. His wind blades seemed to be omnipresent, detonating the Asura Path's arsenal so close to it that it destroyed itself. The Human Path was next to fall, shredded by the winds.

One of Pain's Paths, the Preta Path, tried to absorb a blast wave, formed from a Rasenhappa, which was the same color as his current chakra, a mixture of white, royal blue, and gold. It exploded right afterwards, releasing a devastating sphere of elemental destruction. It couldn't handle the chakra. Not surprising, considering the potency of his power while in this form.

Naruto had noticed when the Animal Path, which he'd targeted and destroyed before dealing with the summons, was resurrected by a strange statue, summoned by the Naraka Path. He dealt with that next, making it the first one he actually punched directly. The resultant explosion annihilated the body, even as it was in the process of bringing back the Asura Path.

He extended both hands in front of him, with about two feet between his palms, and the blue and gold in his aura seemed to pour towards his hands, causing the aura's colors to shift. A huge Rasengan formed between his hands, a crackling mixture of blue and gold. It was more than a dozen times as large as a normal Rasengan.

"Ranton: Rasenreza Rendan!" (Storm Style: Spiraling Laser Barrage) Naruto called out.

The sphere seemed to distort in various places, before the outer shell in those places dissolved, releasing numerous laser-like beams of chakra that ripped through the next summon, a colossal rhino, and obliterated the Animal Path easily. By the time the beams vanished, the Rasengan was gone.

Naruto glared at the Deva Path, who's Rinnegan eyes were wide with horror as he surveyed the devastation. He had attempted to use his gravity jutsus, but the chakra hadn't responded properly. With his normal limit, he could only do so every eight seconds, or so, though that, in conjunction with his other Paths, provided him enough power to take out any foe. However, he might as well have been standing still.

"Give up." Naruto ordered. "You can't win. Take your last puppet and get out of here." His aura suddenly blazed, as he flared his power until it reached into the sky, like a multicolored column of radiant fire.

The Deva Path hesitated. Naruto was enormously powerful and showed no signs of tiring. He seemed to know quite a bit about the Rinnegan, and his eyes were obviously very strong. Not to mention that his aura somehow negated his ability to use his offensive jutsu. It was even building, growing stronger. He would just have to wait for the Sanbi to reform. Luckily, it would be within three years. He performed a teleportation technique, teleporting to Konan and his real body, not hearing Naruto's sigh of relief.

"Thank god." He murmured as the chakra aura faded, before erupting in a blast that ripped a hundred meter crater around him, before he collapsed face first onto the ground.

* * *

><p>-Konoha-<p>

"…" Silence was to be the predominant response, Minato, Kushina, Kasumi, Dragon, and the other ANBU who had entered the room were struck dumb by the battle they had just witnessed.

Unfortunately, the projection had been cut off due to the death of the ANBU who had been monitoring the battle. He had been caught up in the fight, and had been unable to avoid the blast wave following the end of Naruto's Kyohaku no Arashi technique.

"That was…" Kushina couldn't think of any words that could describe that battle.

"Incredible." Kasumi agreed. "I can't believe that Naruto's so strong! I wonder who that other guy was. He was really strong too."

"Indeed. I think I'll have to talk to Jiraiya about putting his spy network on the lookout for a man with the Rinnegan, in addition to telling him about where Naruto was. Those dojutsu are just too dangerous to be left alone. I wonder what they wanted Yagura's body for?" Minato mused, shelving his disbelief at the battle to think on the overall situation.

* * *

><p>- With Pain -<p>

"What will we do, Pain?" Konan asked, as she tended to the slight wounds that the Deva Path had suffered. She was truly worried. No one had ever actually defeated Pain before.

"Once I recover fully, we will finish this civil war. I will kill Hanzou and secure Amegakure as our base of operations. We will focus our efforts on increasing the strength of the forces under my command. Once Akatsuki is fully formed and we have consolidated sufficient power, we will begin to hunt the demons. It was too ambitious to begin our hunt now."

* * *

><p>Jutsu Listing:<p>

**After uploading the Naruto Description chapter, I've decided not to put Naruto's techniques here, so it'll just be the techniques of others.**

All names are from freedict . com

Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet): B-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique creates a dragon shaped blast of water that shoots towards the target. Yagura's mastery of this technique allows him to fire off several blasts in succession with a single use.

Mini Imari (Miniature Menacing Ball): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Demon Jutsu: This technique is a smaller form of the Tailed Beast Ball and is extraordinarily dangerous. Yagura managed to utilize this technique without a demon chakra cloak. He is incapable of going above a single tail of chakra, and even that is much reduced, but it is still immensely dangerous.

Suiton: Mugen Ame Shouheki (Water Style: Infinite Rain Barrier): S-rank – Defensive – Mid-Long Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique generates a super intense rainstorm in front of the user, blocking almost any attack. The rainstorm is clearly a jutsu, the rain so thick that it cannot be seen through, and trying to walk through it would be like being hit by the offensive form (below).

Suiton: Mugen Ame Dageki (Water Style: Infinite Rain Strike): S-rank – Offensive – Mid-Long Range – Elemental Ninjutsu: This technique generates a super intense rainstorm in front of the user, with the destructive potential to decimate a small village. The damage inflicted is tremendous, among the highest that any water jutsu could reach.

Fuinjutsu: Biju Chakra Shibari (Sealing Technique: Tailed Demon Chakra Binding): S-rank – Sealing – Close-Mid Range – Fuinjutsu: This technique, called a fuinjutsu due to its nature, seals any nearby demonic chakra into its previous vessel. The jutsu is short lasting, compared to most seals, due to the corrosive nature of demonic chakra, but it is still effective for a day or so.

Shinra Tensei! (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): S-rank – Offensive- All Ranges – Ninjutsu: This technique is a gravity ninjutsu used by Rinnegan wielders. It is extremely potent, with varying power, depending on the user's will and the amount of time put into the technique. This particular attack manifests as a repelling blast of gravity. The only known weakness of this technique is the fact that there is a time limit between uses.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed these battles. I know I enjoyed writing them. I don't think I made him too ridiculously strong. Pain was weaker than he is when he blows up Konoha in canon, underestimated Naruto, was unable to use his best offensive jutsu, and Naruto knew everything he could do. Even though Naruto managed to trigger his ultimate form and with the advantages he had against Pain, it was still barely his win. By the time he and Naruto have a real final battle, Pain will be a hell of a lot stronger than he was when he fought Naruto in canon. I'm not really worried about him being too strong against Yagura. Naruto planned out the whole thing, and had a huge advantage, since his Soragan boosted his elemental control far above what Yagura could pull off with his demon's help. <strong>**Oh, and I wrote the first half a while ago, before the canon got to where it is.**

**Next time, I'm going to have a flashback to the events of Kumo's destruction. I was thinking about having a shorter flashback chapter after every few chapters of story, in order to tell Naruto's past. I haven't written that part yet, so I'll probably put up a couple of other stories first. What does everyone think?**

**Oh, and I have something fun I've been thinking about for Pain and Ame. **

**Review, please. The more reviews I get for a particular story, the more likely I am to update that story, as opposed to the others I'm going to put up in a few days. So anyway, let me know what you think.**


	4. Flashback  Kumo

**I wasn't really planning on updating this so soon, but this chapter was done, and I'm going to have a tough time updating after the new year.**

**Thanks to ddcj1990, NarutoLuver896, bankai777, TigrezzTail, Naginator, and dayfox96 for reviewing. As for the person who flamed me, if you want to flame me, go ahead, but at least have the decency to leave a name.**

**In case anyone else was thinking the same thing, Naruto's parents did neglect him. But, that was almost a decade earlier. Naruto left when he was eight. He is seventeen now. His parents have had time to regret their mistakes. So yes, they were interested in seeing what he could do. **

**Now, I hope everyone enjoys the first flashback chapter. **

* * *

><p>Flashback: Kumo<p>

_Naruto stood upon a mountain, watching over the village that was nestled into the rock below. His entire body burned from the inside as he gathered chakra, every last drop his body could produce. Finally, when he felt like he would burst, he was forced to stop. Through the intense pain, he nodded his head just once. _

_From somewhere below him, a trio of fireballs were released. Each of them struck a different point on the village. One glanced off the roof of the hospital, thankfully not inflicting any damage. Another slammed into the ANBU headquarters, decimating the building. The third drove into the center of the Raikage's tower, blasting a rather large hole through it. Alarms were sounded. _

_Just like every other village, Kumogakure has escape plans when the whole village needs to be evacuated. When specific structures are damaged beyond a certain level, alarms are sounded that signal the necessity of an evacuation. Ninja gather in the village, while the civilians are escorted out by the weaker ninja. Naruto managed to hold himself back for almost twenty-five minutes._

_Naruto had waited as long as he could. According to Yugito, the evacuation plans took approximately fifteen minutes, with the aid of chunin and genin level ninja. She had, as had every jonin, memorized the plans, so knew exactly how to strike to trigger the alarm. _

_Naruto's eyes radiated light as he poured his chakra through them. High above the village, a point of light began to glow. The light intensified until it was like a second sun. This was Naruto's ultimate technique, one developed to utilize his bloodline for maximum damage. It incorporated almost everything he was capable of, in order to deliver a strike beyond any other known jutsu._

_Naruto hissed as his chakra reached its breaking point. When he opened his mouth to exhale, light was visible. His body would soon break down, if he didn't act fast. He was already straining to maintain his Soragan sensor at enough distance to keep it above the village._

"_Soragan Kinjutsu: Shushi no Kami" (Soragan Forbidden Jutsu: Finger of God) Naruto declared the name of his most dangerous technique. He held his breath._

_A column of radiant blue light exploded from the point in the sky. In a single second, it made contact with the ground. The blue shell of light was stripped from the column, releasing a shockwave of excess Ranton chakra as the majority was converted into an enormous mass of water that sparked with electricity. The electrified tidal wave, combined with the super-compressed water within, was released in every direction. The waves washed over everything, crushing everything in their path and washing it all away. The electricity within the water made it even more dangerous to the ninja in its path_

_Deeper within the wave, revealed by the water's release, was a huge hurricane, with a crackling fire held within. Naruto finally exhaled, dispersing the vacuum that kept the fire, forged from lightning striking wind, from the tornado. Wind met fire and absorbed it, becoming a flaming storm the likes of which had never before been seen. The firestorm, no longer able to remain as a tornado, exploded outward, incinerating everything that had managed to survive the water._

_Naruto, however, was able to see none of this. His hands were clasped tightly around his eyes, and his mouth was open in a scream since the moment he had initiated the jutsu. His second perception was able to witness the destruction from above, however, so he would able to remember it later. Now, however, his eyes felt like they had been stabbed with a kunai and blown up with an explosive tag. His body shook from chakra exhaustion, even as what little he had remaining was being transformed. When his eyes opened, the image of the sun had appeared in the image, completing the mirrors of the sky._

_Suddenly, Yugito's scream was audible. With an intense amount of will, Naruto tore his hands from his eyes to see the Raikage, wrapped in his Raiton: Yoroi (Lightning Style: Armor), standing over her, his hands in a seal, and watching as she shook, the loyalty seal incorporated into her demon seal sending waves of pain through her body._

_Naruto hissed in anger, gathering himself just enough to get to his feet. No one hurt his friends. Wind blades slashed from the air into the Raikage, but even with an elemental advantage, Naruto simply didn't have the strength left to punch through the S-rank jutsu. A phrase was whispered in his mind. It seemed to burn its way through him. He didn't even have a choice as he activated his ultimate bloodline technique._

"_Soragan Amatsu Hijutsu: Kyohaku no Arashi!" (Soragan Heavenly Secret Technique: Star of the Storm!) He declared, a new strength in his voice._

_The Raikage turned to glare at Naruto, his hands dropping from the seal as a strange chakra swirled around the blond. As Naruto completed the name of his technique, there was an explosion of power._

"_You bastard!" The Raikage screamed as he lunged for Naruto. His lightning armor fluctuated, but the jutsu had already been activated, and he was able to keep pumping chakra into it, maintaining it even with the disruptive influence of Naruto's technique._

_With a speed that matched the Raikage, Naruto countered. He dodged to the side, his hands coming together. When his hands met, his chakra pulsed. _

"_Fuuton: Kaze Kangoku!" (Wind Style: Wind Prison) Naruto declared, thrusting one hand forward at the Kage._

_The Kage, who had charged Naruto again, cursed as he was trapped in a sphere of wind. He was about to try a jutsu to counter it, when Naruto raised his other hand, which was cupped and cradling a sphere of lightning. He concentrated, slightly altering the composition of the wind chakra. _

"_Raiton: Tenka Hibana!" (Lightning Style: Ignition Spark) Naruto announced the second half of his combo, before driving it into the sphere. Tenka Hibana was a jutsu Naruto had devised to do just one thing: turn wind chakra into fire. It was a tried and tested method, and it did exactly what it was supposed to._

_The Raikage screamed as he was enveloped in flames. Naruto, sighed in relief, only to let out a grunt of pain as the Raikage buried his fist in Naruto's stomach. The blond's jutsu protected him from most of the harm, but the blow was enormously powerful and he winced at the feeling as he flew back a dozen feet. _

_Naruto clapped again, using the motion instead of the thirty seal sequence for his next technique. "Fuuton: Amekiri!" (Wind Style: Rain Cutter) He gasped. The Raikage cursed as a rain of miniature wind blades exploded from behind his enemy. He crossed his arms in front of him, and managed to endure the worst of it, though blood seeped from tiny gashes along his body. His golden bracers, however, were torn apart by the hundreds of blades. He threw himself at the blond, and managed to engage in a taijutsu battle for a moment._

_Naruto cursed, having recovered his breath. This was not good. The man's jutsu was as good as it was rumored to be, and he was skilled in the worst form of combat for Naruto: Taijutsu. The blond was a genius of Ninjutsu, and there wasn't a genjutsu in existence that could fool him, but his physical abilities were far below those of other S-rank ninja. Most chunin could beat him in pure taijutsu. Naruto's new technique did vastly amplify his physical abilities, but his skills and reflexes just couldn't compete with the Raikage. He'd have to work on that in the future. Naruto thrust his hand forward. "Fuuton! Tsuihou Hira!" (Wind Style: Banishment Palm) A massive blast of wind sent the lightning wreathed man flying back. The man, unharmed, raced forward._

_An idea was building in Naruto's mind as he had been fighting. The blond pulled his arm back, concentrating his chakra in his arm. In an almost ironic way, lightning chakra flooded his arm, just like the Raikage's armor. Using the same principles, his arm was wreathed in crackling electricity that extended a full foot from his fingertips._

"_Raiton: Yaiba!" (Lightning Style: Sword) Naruto cried, naming his new jutsu. His radiant chakra aura protected him from the Raikage's blow, even as Naruto rammed his blade into the man's chest, with more speed and strength than he ever had. "Rikou!" (Discharge) Naruto screamed. The lightning vanished, flooding the man's nervous system. _

_Normally, this would have just strengthened the man, but Naruto's elemental chakra was far more potent than that of anyone else, and it wasn't compatible with any other person. He overpowered the man's Raiton: Yoroi, shutting it down and causing the man to freeze. The man was used to chakra-based lightning running through his body, though, so Naruto only had an instant before his foe could bring the jutsu back up, and his own technique was about to run out. He held a hand back, air swirled above his palm as a giant spinning sphere of wind formed, with four blades of wind that doubled its width._

"_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!) Naruto cried, trusting in his new bloodline jutsu to protect him as he delivered the attack point blank. Both ninja were engulfed in a sphere of deadly wind. Almost a minute later, the wind finally faded with an explosion of elemental chakra, allowing Naruto to fall to the ground, unconscious. The Raikage's shredded corpse dropped as well._

_Yugito got to her feet unsteadily, having finally recovered from the torture seal. She released a purple fireball at the Raikage's corpse, using her demon's chakra. The body, already unrecognizable, was incinerated. She then picked up Naruto and carried him away to rest._

* * *

><p>Beneath Naruto's closed eyelids, for a single instant, the sun flashed in the sky. His chakra seemed to grow to unfathomable levels for that instant, before fading to a level that was barely human. His turning and twisting faded, and he grew calm again. His sleep became restful. He would not wake for many weeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. A bit shorter than my previous chapters, but then, these flashbacks are going to be. <strong>

**Any guesses as to what happened while Naruto sleeps? Ten points to anyone who figures it out. It's not a big deal, but I wonder...**

**Next time, Naruto wakes up. While on his way to his next destination, he comes upon Kasumi, who happens to be traveling with his godfather, Jiraiya, on a training trip. (In case anyone is wondering, it'll be about the first year of the three year time skip between Naruto and Shippuden).**

**Please review. It provides motivation for more updates. Oh, and vote on my profile polls. It won't be a guarantee of anything, but the more people who vote for a story, the more likely I am to update it in favor of the others. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Been awhile, hasn't it? First, it was the end of the school year, then it was looking for a summer job when my internship fell through. Add in my personal disgust with what FFN has been doing and computer troubles, and, well... It adds up over time. I only just got my computer back from getting it fixed, and it still needs a new battery, since it currently dies the moment it is unplugged.**

**Thanks to: Bankai777, lightningblade49, Naginator, ddcj1990, Yami Arashi, ShadowStorm666, Aeon master of time and space, Loiosh311, SimFlyer, and Ngbeken Lovette for reviewing.**

**dayfox96: Well, I don't want to reveal too much, but he wasn't present at the time of the attack. Whether that's because he was just out of the village, or if he doesn't exist because I plan to do something else with the Hachibi, well, you'll find out.**

**kyuubifan1000: The tailed beast ball has multiple names, from various sources. I, personally, prefer Imari (menacing ball) over bijudama (tailed beast ball), so that's what I use.**

**ForeverFallen76: Nice long review with a lot of good questions! This pleases me. Well, one of the future flashbacks will probably be his leaving the village, so you'll find out more about it, but the basic gist of what I've revealed so far was that he was being neglected and ignored. He was being held back by the village, so he left. As for his skills, well, those were his abilities when he was twelve. He learned that spending four years focusing on pretty much just his ninjutsu wasn't the best idea, though it did get him to the point where he could take out a Kage with it. He's much better now, in every field. Ninjutsu will always be his best attribute, due to his bloodline, but his next best is his taijutsu now. He honed his fuinjutsu to protect himself from fuinjutsu masters. He isn't as good as Minato, but he can do enough to defend himself. I was trying to be more reasonable about his development. He focuses on two skills, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, with lesser focuses in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. About becoming a ninja of Kiri, Naruto has become very independent, and wouldn't like having to follow orders. There is a reason for this that I'll go over later. Naruto doesn't really hate his father. He understands why his parents focused on Kasumi, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Part of Naruto's problem is that he doesn't really have a goal. This will change, and I have some very interesting plans. I don't want to answer too many questions about his past out here, but as I said, I will have flashbacks to reveal them, and discussions to reveal what I don't flash back to.**

**TigrezzTail: He befriended Yugito (which will be revealed in another flashback), and found out about what was happening to her. Picture the worst abuse you've ever read about Naruto getting, from all of Kumo. **

**Well, this chapter's a bit shorter than I'd planned, but it reached a nice stopping point, and I wanted to get something up. Hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Naruto woke slowly. Even with his eyes closed, his Sensor materialized, of course. It wasn't as if he could prevent it from doing so. It was always there, as omnipresent as any of his other senses. He felt the wind, as always, flowing through the air.

His chakra reserves had a strange feel to them, he noticed. Almost as if they were slightly more… full. Interesting. He had some suspicions as to why, having felt a similar feeling a number of times before, but he'd have to take a look later.

Strangely, he recognized the building from taking looks at Kiri from afar. It was the central hospital of the village. Worried he'd been captured somehow, he pulsed his chakra, making certain to contain it within his own body, rather than allowing it to alert anyone around. Behind his eyelids, his Taiyou Soragan burst to life. He could manipulate the Sensor in the normal state, but it was much easier like this.

He checked each room on the floor he was on. Nothing but doctors and their patients. He wasn't sure, having never really interacted with the less important members of the rebellion, but he thought he recognized a couple of men. He identified this area as a long-term ward, for those with injuries that could not be healed quickly, or those with wounds that might never heal.

After one last onceover, he decided that it was safe to open his eyes. He relaxed his chakra, deactivating the advanced state of his bloodline, as he did so.

Naruto flicked his wrist, calling the wind to carry over his clothes from their place on a nearby table. He dressed quickly, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Yugito said excitedly, Naruto's Soragan easily locating her. "You're awake!"<p>

"I am." Naruto nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Seventy seven days." She said, confirming his guess. Huh… That was going to be annoying if it happened every time he used that jutsu.

"Hmmm…" Naruto murmured, trying to decide what to do next. "Oh." He froze, remembering something he hadn't paid much attention to during the fight. "That man… He and that girl were wearing Ame headbands."

"So?" Yugito asked, confused.

"So, they're probably part of that civil war over there."

The girl frowned. "Another war?"

Naruto shrugged. "There're a couple of good reasons to go. First, I don't really feel comfortable with letting someone who's been basically possessed by the Rinnegan run around. Second, neither of us wants to be tied down, and that's what would probably happen if we stayed too long. Third, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Fine." She replied, sullenly.

Naruto sighed. "I suppose we'd better say goodbye to Mei."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to leave, Naruto?" A pouting Mei asked.<p>

"Sorry, Mei." Naruto said with a nod.

"I'd be happy to give you a position that befits your… _status_." She purred as she leaned in. "How about special assistant to the Mizukage?"

Naruto shivered and closed his eyes. He knew what she was doing, but couldn't afford to fall for it. In doing so, he missed the annoyed look that Yugito shot the new Mizukage, as well as the redhead's answering smirk.

"Sorry." He said again. "I've got a couple of things I need to do elsewhere. Plus, I'm afraid that I have no desire for any sort of political power." He gave a short chuckle. "Wouldn't know what to do with it in the first place."

"Very well." She said, leaving the seductive position. "But you simply must visit us."

"We can do that." Naruto said with a nod.

Mei smiled and leaned in further, pressing her lips to his cheek. "You're always welcome here, Naruto."

An annoyed Yugito dragged a lightly blushing Naruto away.

* * *

><p>"So… How long till we get to Ame?" Yugito asked him, for the fifth time.<p>

"I'm not sure. A day or so, maybe?" Naruto replied. They'd just gotten off of a boat from Water country to Fire. Naruto made sure to keep his head concealed with a heavy cloak he'd purchased in Kiri, as well as keeping as far away from Konoha as possible. It wouldn't do for one of the Konoha ninja to make a connection between him and their precious Hokage. Thankfully, his Soragan was useful for evading enemies as well. His sensor, when not focused directly on himself, allowed him to see almost a kilometer around him.

They were almost out of the country, when something finally happened. A shadow eclipsed the both of them, as they were walking through an area deserted of trees.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. His eyes closed briefly. When they opened again, the sun blazed within them. "Fuujin!" He roared.

The enormous toad was buffeted by an enormous windstorm, before vanishing, leaving its two riders to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya screamed as he and Kasumi fell towards the ground. Jiraiya's hands flashed through seals, and, moments before they hit the ground, he activated a jutsu that seemed to nullify the damage of the fall. They were both still sprawled out on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the great Jiraiya." Naruto smirked at the white haired man. "How have you been, godfather?" He spat. The man had ignored him just as much as Minato and Kushina had, focusing on Kasumi instead.

"N- Naruto?" Jiraiya stuttered as he rose to his feet. He wondered what the hell his wayward godson was doing here. He had just been taking Kasumi out for a three year long training trip. He shook his head, clearing it. "Come on, kid. You're coming back to Konoha."

"Not likely." Naruto replied, pulsing his chakra, causing the wind to pick up rapidly. It buffeted the two Konoha ninja, causing them to flinch slightly. "Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you leave. Now."

"I can't do that, Naruto." He turned to Kasumi, who was staring at Naruto. "Can you take the girl?"

Kasumi growled as she turned her attention to the other Jinchuuriki. "Oh, yeah."

Yugito smirked. "Bring it on, little girl."

Kasumi's hands formed into a strange seal. "Katon: Kayokodan!" (Fire Style: Fire Demon Fox Bullet) She called as a blast of fire, shaped like a fox, charged towards Yugito. The blonde leapt away, only to find the fox-shaped attack following her. She fired a sealless fireball into the fox, only to be surprised when it charged from the explosion and continued to tail her. She cursed as she narrowly avoided an attack from the smaller girl. This was going to get annoying.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya's hands flew through seals at least as fast as anyone Naruto had ever fought, even as he dodged wind blasts from above. He brought them up to his mouth and exhaled.<p>

"Katon: Kokuou Faia!" (Fire Style: King's Fire) He roared as an enormous plume of flame exploded from him.

Naruto's hands thrust forward as he jumped back.

"Suiton: Junsai!" (Water Style: Water Shield) Tendrils of water formed from nothing but air, swirling in front of him to form a thin dome of water formed in the path of the blast of flame. It didn't really surprise him when the flames dodged to the side of the wall of water. Jiraiya was an infamously powerful ninja, and this was clearly a high leveled jutsu.

Naruto's hand shot forward, even as he jumped. "Suiton: Enkai Yari!" (Water Style: Ocean Spear) The Junsai condensed into a lance of water that slammed into the fireblast from behind, extinguishing it. The higher rank of the fire jutsu meant that Naruto had to put more chakra into the jutsu than he usually did, but his much more potent elemental chakra, as well as the elemental advantage, meant that it took less chakra than one would expect to defeat the S-rank technique.

A sphere of spiraling chakra, with a pulsing bluish-yellow core, formed in Naruto's hand. "Ranton: Rasenreza!" (Storm Style: Spiraling Laser) The Rasengan discharged a beam of energy that tore through the air, slamming into an extremely dense wall of stone, formed with just two hand seals from the older ninja.

The beam spun like a drill, boring a hole through the wall, but by the time it had torn through the wall, it had lost too much power to harm Jiraiya, who had just completed an extremely long sequence of hand seals. It was a testament to the man's skill, as he had just performed two separate S-ranked ninjutsu, of different elements, one with each hand.

"Doton: Seisoku Jouheki!" (Earth Style: Living Ramparts) The man called, quickly following with "Katon: Eien Gouka!" (Fire Style: Eternal Hellfire)

Even as he watched, he was suddenly surrounded by black flames. The ground around him for at least two hundred meters was blazing. Even as he noticed this, the ground was quickly shifting around him. He was sinking down into the ground, and the burning ground seemed to be blocking out the sky.

"Fuujin!" Naruto invoked again. Wind was elementally weak to fire, but it was his strongest element, and the only one he could conjure fast enough to protect him from this technique. Naruto was relying on his pure elemental chakra to overpower the elemental weakness.

A solid wall of wind enveloped him, protecting him from the flames. However, within a minute, he had been trapped in a box of stone, filled with black flame. Only his cocoon of wind protected him from being burned. Strangely enough, the flames were pulling away from him. Had he not had the wind, it would have been unbearably hot, but he would not have been burned. It was only the power of the Soragan that prevented the

Through his Soragan sensor, he could see Jiraiya approaching the stone box.

"Give it up, Naruto. Just surrender, and I'll let you out of there. You're coming home, whether I have to knock you out, or not." Somehow, Jiraiya's voice could be heard clearly inside the box.

Naruto scoffed. Did Jiraiya really think he had won? Naruto's hands clapped together and his chakra flared until it was actually visible. His wind shroud dispelled, and, for an instant, he felt an intense heat. Then, there was nothing but cold.

* * *

><p>Kasumi's hands thrust forward, releasing another Kayokodan. The other girl countered with another of those purple fireballs. This time, Kasumi decided to change tactics. Her hand slapped against a seal tag she pulled from a pocket.<p>

"Suiton: Suiyokodan!" (Water Style: Water Demon Fox Bullet) The water that exploded from the seal shifted into the shape of a fox and shot forward.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Kasumi's face as the technique slammed into Yugito. It turned into a snarl as the girl's demon shroud enveloped her, protecting her from the attack.

"Think you're so smart, you little bitch!" She spat. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Yugito's hands, shaped into claws, slashed forward, releasing blade after blade of demonic chakra.

Kasumi leapt back, her hands frantically throwing fox shaped blasts of fire at the other girl, trying to delay her. She reached within herself, dragging up the power that resided within her. Thankfully, she'd convinced the demon to enhance her attacks with its chakra, so long as she used its shape. Appealing to the Kyuubi's vanity had been a stroke of genius, if she did say so herself. The continuous use of the dark chakra had allowed her to adjust to using it. Fiery orange power enveloped her.

The slashes of demonic energy slammed into the denser chakra of the more powerful demon, and were absorbed. Kasumi had jumped straight to the two-tailed cloak, allowing her to reduce the power of her opponent's attacks to almost nothing. Her small cuts healed rapidly. Meanwhile, Yugito enhanced her cloak, producing another tail to match Kasumi. She snarled at the younger girl, who roared back.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya stood outside the box, sighing in relief. From what he'd heard about Naruto's skills, he'd been worried that the kid would have been a more difficult challenge, even with him going all out. Once something was trapped in this combo, it couldn't get out. Even Orochimaru, back when he'd been a part of Konoha, had lost to it. Even as he watched, more of the ground gathered to the box, thickening the walls.<p>

"Taiso no Toketsu Sukai!" (Emperor of the Frozen Sky) Naruto's voice rang out. Jiraiya's connection to the box vanished as it was encased in ice, huge blades coming down to separate it from the earth below. The top of it exploded outward as Naruto rose from the depths of the stone box on a pillar of ice, followed by more, until the original box was no longer visible within the enormous tower of ice. Jiraiya could only stare as he saw the Eien Gouka flames, encased in ice. That was impossible. Even the indestructible ice of the Yuki clan couldn't withstand the Eien Gouka.

He shook himself out of his stupor as Naruto smirked down at him.

"You underestimate me, Godfather." Naruto announced as he reached forward, a rift that looked like a swirling sky forming in front of his hand. He drew out an enormous weapon. It was a huge sword, formed of some transparent metal, with flickers of white, blue, and yellow inside of it. With a single swing, he released a wave of lightning that nearly tore the old man apart. He narrowly avoided it, his hands finishing the seals for yet another jutsu.

Jiraiya's hands pressed into the earth, before a set of markings appeared. A moment later, he appeared different. A pair of toads sat on his shoulders, and his face looked different. He adjusted to the increase in his physical abilities within seconds, his chakra reserves filling as sage chakra filled him.

With a cry of "Fukumi Sori!", Naruto vanished into a bolt of lightning that shot towards him, but he dodged it. Naruto reappeared behind him, lashing out with his huge sword. Jiraiya channeled natural energy into a quick "Doton: Tsuchi no Yaiba." (Earth Style: Stone Blade), creating a weapon that was more metal than stone. The continuous flow of natural energy into the weapon enabled it to survive contact with Naruto's monstrous weapon, but he could feel the power of the weapon, even from a distance.

Naruto smiled as he took a step back. Jiraiya did not like the look of that smile.

"You're not bad, Godfather. I see you deserve your reputation." He spun the weapon, until it was pointed towards the earth. "But I'm afraid that I don't have any more time to play with you today." The blade sunk into the earth and began to glow, releasing wisps of glowing power. "Sansai Tentei Toorima!" (Storm Lord Phantom) He invoked.

The aura of energy erupted from the huge sword, gathering right next to it. It formed into a featureless humanoid figure, clad in shimmering armor, who grasped the weapon in one semi-transparent hand. Then, in one swift motion, he drew it from the ground and attacked. Jiraiya managed to meet the blow, but was barely able to avoid Naruto's next attack. Thankfully, his natural energy aura protected him from Naruto's wind attacks, but having to protect himself from two skilled enemies was insanely difficult.

Naruto seemed to step back for a moment, and Jiraiya tried to pursue him, only to be knocked back as the sword-clone-ghost-thing (Jiraiya wasn't quite sure what to call it) attacked him again. He managed to hold his own, but he was tiring, and he failed to avoid Naruto's final attack. It was an ocean blue sphere, and seemed to be filled with whirlpools.

"Suiton: Rasenhanran!" (Water Style: Spiraling Flood) Naruto called the name of his water elemental Rasengan as he drove it into Jiraiya's back. The sphere expanded rapidly, forming an enormous sphere of water that somehow remained stationary. Jiraiya screamed as he was pulled into the center of the sphere by the whirlpool-like currents. He had released Sage Mode before the currents could harm Fukusaku and Shima, the two old toads. Naruto waited until the man was unconscious, before releasing the technique. He didn't want the man dead, so he couldn't leave him trapped, or he'd drown.

The water exploded out, in a massive wave that washed over the area. The holes in the ground that were used by Jiraiya's Seisoku Jouheki were filled in, and the area itself was drenched. Jiraiya's body looked like it had been hit with a couple dozen Rasengans, the currents having torn him to shreds.

Naruto dismissed the sword spirit and the weapon itself. He was pleased with how useful the new weapon was. Not to mention the fact that he finally had a clone technique of sorts. A quick invocation of Fukumi Sori, and he vanished with a blast of wind, making his way to the other battlefield.

Kasumi and Yugito were both unconscious. Kasumi's skin was badly burned, the result of one of Yugito's nastier techniques, but Yugito had been badly injured from what looked to be a giant Rasengan to the back. Thankfully, he had enough skill to heal such wounds. He healed enough of his sister's wounds to prevent them from being life-threatening, before taking Yugito and leaving the area.

* * *

><p>Jutsu Listing:<p>

Katon: Kokuou Faia (King's Fire): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This jutsu is one of the most powerful Katon techniques known to Konohagakure. It allows the user to form enormous flames, hot enough to melt metal, and control them with little more than a thought.

Katon: Eien Gouka (Eternal Hellfire): S-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Kinjutsu: A highly dangerous Katon ninjutsu, this fire is as dangerous as the Uchiha Amaterasu, and it cannot be extinguished, except by one who can cast the jutsu. Only the most powerful users can control it.

Doton: Seisoku Jouheki (Living Ramparts): S-rank – Supplementary – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: An extremely potent ninjutsu, this technique allows the user to reshape a targeted area at will. After its use, the wielder can manipulate the area until they are rendered unconscious. Anyone too weak to control the earth will be attacked by the area, which will also attack anyone nearby, until the user is dead.

Katon: Kayokodan (Fire Demon Fox Bullet): A-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental Ninjutsu: This jutsu is Kasumi's answer to her brother's fantastically powerful elemental ninjutsu. By using her demon's shape, she appeals to its vanity, convincing the Kyuubi to infuse each fox shaped technique with its demonic chakra. These are vastly more powerful than similar level jutsu, and even possessed of a rudimentary intelligence, allowing them to hunt their prey. Despite its strength, it only costs her the equivalent of a C-rank jutsu.

Suiton: Suiyokodan (Water Demon Fox Bullet): A-rank – Offensive – All Ranges – Elemental ninjutsu: This jutsu is Kasumi's answer to her brother's fantastically powerful elemental ninjutsu. By using her demon's shape, she appeals to its vanity, convincing the Kyuubi to infuse each fox shaped technique with its demonic chakra. These are vastly more powerful than similar level jutsu, and even possessed of a rudimentary intelligence, allowing them to hunt their prey. Despite its strength, it only costs her the equivalent of a C-rank jutsu.

Oniton: Yokodan (Demon Fox Bullet): S-rank – Offensive – All ranges – Demon Jutsu: This technique is similar to Kasumi's other –Yokodan techniques, but formed of demonic chakra. Because of this, she can only use this jutsu while inside of a demonic cloak. The fox bullets have the intellect of lesser summons, able to not only hunt their targets, but to avoid interceptions. Despite its strength, it only costs her the equivalent of a B-rank jutsu.

Sansai Tentei Toorima (Storm Lord Phantom Killer): A massive greatsword containing all three base elements that Naruto controls. Naruto can invoke it to create an illusory entity that can wield the weapon for him. It cannot be dispelled, except by removing it from the weapon. The weapon can release attacks of wind, water, or lightning. The creation of this weapon kept Naruto unconscious for the full 77 days. This weapon was created after his second use of the Kyohaku no Arashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Naruto showed off another of his Taiyou Soragan techniques, unveiled a new weapon, and got to beat the crap out of Jiraiya with one of his elemental Rasengans. Kasumi got to show off some new techniques as well. <strong>

**Kasumi is meant to be one of the most powerful characters in the story, by the end, anyway. She's got some fun techniques, and will be developing more. She isn't at Yugito's power level yet, but managed to tie with her due to surprise, a more powerful demon, and Yugito holding back. She's probably high Chunin level right now, maybe a bit closer to low jonin. I have a lot of plans for her, and she'll probably be one of my favorite characters, since she's basically a fem!Naruto, but more badass.**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone liked it. I'll be updating my profile in the next day or two, so keep a look out for new story ideas, etc. Please, let me know what you think and if you have any questions. Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**


End file.
